


My lover lies under

by YuWU



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: HE, M/M, 打补丁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuWU/pseuds/YuWU
Summary: 这篇是送给自己的，所以写得随性又自我，没什么内容，你要是能喜欢就太好了





	My lover lies under

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是送给自己的，所以写得随性又自我，没什么内容，你要是能喜欢就太好了

史蒂夫在布鲁克林大桥附近下车。

谈不上有什么目的地，他只是随意地搭上一辆车，随着它摇摇晃晃穿过大半个纽约，在某个拐角处不经意看到熟悉的地名，然后投币下了车。

街上行人不少，脚步并不匆忙，三三两两坐在街边的商铺里喝下午茶，用手机拍自己抑或拍食物。招揽顾客的显示屏上滚动着花花绿绿的广告，最开始史蒂夫会因好奇而驻足停留，而后被突如其来的声音惊得皱起眉头。

比起繁华热闹的曼哈顿，这儿显得闲适又不免鄙俗。史蒂夫记得当年那场席卷全美的大萧条，街上闲逛着因失业而无所事事的人。彼时他尚不过十一二岁，分不出余力来关注对岸的绝望，只是小心捧着用几个月攒起的零花钱买来的一小块布朗尼，满心欢喜拿回家和生病的母亲分享。经过小巷时被人一哄而上，甜点碎成渣滓跌落在脚边，反抗无济于事，他只顾得上护着头，趴在地上忍受拳打脚踢。挨打不算什么，只是他没有多余的钱再重新买一块。

那已经是将近一百年前的事，但又好像就在昨天。时间不会水过无痕，一切都变了，天翻地覆，他破冰而出却被套进另一个玻璃罩子里，人们看他像在看一件古董，他看别人则始终模糊不清，隔着七十年的光景。

新世界经济繁荣、社会安定，弗瑞告诉他，战争胜利了，人民最终迎来和平。但不安定因素并没有完全排除，世界仍旧需要保护，为了自由和正义。听这个独眼老头说如此冠冕堂皇的话简直像一部滑稽片，史蒂夫只是淡哂，否则我还能做什么呢？

没人知道他失去了什么。

他走过熟悉的街区，像是电影里唯一的黑白定格。

那家甜品店自然也关了，他凭记忆找过去，那里已经变成一家花店。史蒂夫站在门口踟蹰片刻最终推门而入，买了一束洋桔梗，并问起之前的甜品店。他没抱什么希望，只是象征性地问一问。

答案却出乎意料，漂亮的女店主把花递到他手上，回答道：“那家后来开成了连锁店，总店早就搬到曼哈顿啦，就在斯塔克大厦对面，招牌很显眼——斯塔克大厦你知道吧？”

史蒂夫点头道谢，“当然。”

距离不远，他无所适从地拿着一束花走在街上，像是要去赴什么约会。

自林立的摩天大楼的缝隙里，史蒂夫一眼看见那幢大厦。它丑得很有特色，但兀自张扬着，像它的所有者那样。醒来之后他一直在恶补神盾局给他的各种资料，看得最多的便是有关托尼的，史蒂夫哑然失笑地翻看着那些荒唐事迹，想象着霍华德的儿子会是什么模样。七十年的断裂当然不是一个熟悉的姓氏就能弥补的，但足够令他稍感安慰。

味道没变，布朗尼甜得有些发腻，喉咙都被糖噎住似的，他低头小口小口地吃着，专注而认真。母亲再没吃过这种甜点，她很快去世了。

后来史蒂夫总是来这儿打发没事做的下午，手边摆着一杯咖啡，一碟甜点，当然还有素描本和一支铅笔。这个露天席位成了他的固定画室，一抬头就能看见的斯塔克大厦则是他写生的对象。

他细致地勾勒着线条，有一丁点不满意的地方都要抹掉重来。因此他画得很慢，有一段时间几乎每天都来，画作却没什么大的进展。

家已经不能称之为家，至少这儿有着他与旧时代为数不多的联系。熟悉的味道，熟悉的姓氏，如烟往事难忘却。

来得次数多了，相熟的金发女招待有次问他，“在等那个大家伙吗？”

他迷惑地挑挑眉，“什么？”

女招待指一指斯塔克大厦，“钢铁侠。他有时会从那里经过，这儿很多人都是来看他的。”

史蒂夫笑笑，摇头否认。挺奇怪的，他从没看见过斯塔克从那上空飞过，大概是作息时间的分歧，史蒂夫永远赶不上他回家。

“他很喜欢吃我们这儿的甜甜圈，有时候会叫秘书来买。要试试吗？”

那天晚上史蒂夫一直坐到暮色四合，曼哈顿在夜里又是另一番景象了，华灯流溢，街上车流不息，苍穹被灯火映照成另一种墨蓝色，斯塔克大厦的标志亮起来了，是夜空中最难以被人忽视的坐标。身边有排队的情侣在一边等着座位，史蒂夫收拾好东西，起身离开。

出门时他看见有辆颜色醒目的敞篷跑车停在路边，车主恰好被挡风玻璃遮住，看不清脸，头发倒被夜风吹得一翘一翘的。从车上下来一位高挑的金发美人儿，穿着干练精致的套装走过来，经过史蒂夫时礼貌地微笑致意。

眼熟。史蒂夫想了想，记起她是资料里斯塔克的秘书，佩珀·波茨小姐。他转头去看车主，隔得太远，斯塔克始终没有回头。

史蒂夫转身离开。

*

离开纽约之前，史蒂夫再次回到那家甜品店。

处理完所有事情已经很晚了，店铺临近打烊，东西几乎全部卖光，史蒂夫指着柜台里还剩的唯一一个甜甜圈，“我要这个。”

两年前那场纽约之战让他成为店里的超级VIP，店主执意要帮他重做布朗尼带走，史蒂夫只是摇头笑笑。

“甜甜圈就很好。”

他出门，看见路边停着熟悉的跑车时有一瞬间的恍惚，好像回到两年前。一切都没开始，却有着更多未知。

史蒂夫和托尼已经许久没见，两年前短暂的聚首之后他们很快分开，各有各的事情要忙。他加入神盾局，有时听娜塔莎说起托尼，他的焦虑症，他的战甲库，那场把总统都牵涉进去的绝境病毒危机，他摘掉反应堆，从噩梦中走出来。手术之后史蒂夫曾经去医院探望他，但托尼醒来之后他就走了，没有进门，也没露面。他不知道要跟托尼说些什么，以什么样的身份。

不久之后史蒂夫自己也被卷进麻烦里，神盾局、九头蛇，烂摊子一个接着一个，神盾局元气大伤，他病愈出院后也决定暂时离开纽约，去办他应该办的事情。

他只是离开之前突然想来这儿看看。

没有意料之中久别重逢的僵硬尴尬，托尼看向他手里的纸袋，歪歪头问：“最后一个甜甜圈了？”

史蒂夫下意识回答，“最后一个了，不凑巧。”

“我看挺凑巧。”托尼泰然自若地提出要求，“分我一半吧，史蒂夫。”

来不及再做他想，史蒂夫失笑，走到车边把纸袋递给他，“喏，一整个都是你的了。”

托尼毫不客气地接过纸袋，看了一眼之后拍拍副驾驶的座椅，“为了表示感谢，上车，我带你去兜兜风。”

但史蒂夫没有想到兜风的方式是这个。

他被高速飞行带来的强风吹得睁不开眼睛，只知道双臂紧紧环着托尼的战衣，两个人呈一种奇怪的姿势飞过纽约的夜空。他趴伏在铁人的背上，眯着眼睛看身下繁华喧闹的纽约，霓虹灯不因深夜而失色，在那些窗后，那些需要他们保护的民众正在幸福安稳地守着那一盏不会熄灭的灯。

他从未从这样的视角看纽约。这座充满活力与机遇的城市，它同样也是如此脆弱，只需要一枚导弹就可以灰飞烟灭。

哈德逊河映着岸边迷离灯火，缓缓流向远方。

他们在不知名的屋顶上降落，史蒂夫揉了揉险些冻僵的脸颊，长出一口气，“高速驾驶还是要带头盔的。”

托尼褪下面甲，“怎么样，好玩吗？”

“挺……挺特别的。”

“你比想象的要重多了，Jarvis和我抱怨他要用更多的动力才带得起来我们两个人。”

“抱歉。”史蒂夫认真地说。

托尼摸摸鼻子，“开玩笑的。”

他从战衣里退出来，铁人立在一旁，史蒂夫装作不经意的样子上前敲了敲，歪头问他：“最后一套？”

托尼点点头，“其他的都被我炸掉了——你也听说了吧？”

“我很遗憾。”

“唔，没什么好遗憾的。”托尼从战衣的暗格里掏出甜甜圈，略长的卷发被夜风吹乱，“都过去了，那些战衣就像是我给自己造出来的包袱，炸掉就都好了，是吧？”

托尼穿得单薄，史蒂夫脱下皮衣罩在他身上，两个人并肩坐在楼顶吃东西。甜甜圈被挤得失去了形状，花花绿绿的彩色棍糖也缺得乱七八糟。糖霜黏了一手，托尼只好翘着指头吃，史蒂夫看得好笑，从外套里掏出手帕帮他细细致致地擦干净，“这大概就是老派的好处？”

格子花纹的，边缘微微褪了色，是洗过很多次的缘故。托尼没有抗拒，由着他摆弄自己的手，却在史蒂夫打算把它收起来之前突然开口拦住，“送我吧。”

史蒂夫愣了愣，“你喜欢的话我可以送你一块新的。”

“不。”托尼把手帕一卷窝在手心里，“我喜欢这块，它是甜的。”

史蒂夫把手从他的手上拿开，相触的肌肤灼烧过一般烫。他挠了挠头，不怎么高明地岔开话题，“我很高兴听说你从那里面走出来了。”

托尼听话地下了台阶，因为嘴里塞满了东西而说得含糊不清，“我也觉得挺好。我以前觉得自己没了战衣什么都不是，‘脱下战甲你是什么’？老天，这话可真让人伤心。不过都过去啦，我后来把反应堆取出来了，我不再是那种……怪物，没了战衣我也可以是个完整的我。”

“对不起，托尼，我……”

“哦得了，今天可不是检讨会。”托尼撕下一小块甜甜圈，“说起这个，我还要谢谢你来看我，虽然没进房间让我看见。”

史蒂夫怔了怔，意识到他是在说摘除反应堆手术之后的事，“你怎么知道的？”

托尼舔了舔手指头，“哈皮告诉我的，他是最负责的安保主任。我当时没有说是怕你尴尬；不过你为什么没进来？”

“有个临时任务。”史蒂夫撒谎。

托尼信了，歪歪嘴角，“为了报复你，前几天我也去医院看你了，当然，也没告诉你。一个人躺医院里挺孤独的吧？”

史蒂夫怔忡片刻，“……山姆从没告诉我。”

“唔，他对你可没有哈皮对我死心塌地，你要小心。”托尼挤挤眼睛，顿了顿才说，“我给天空母舰提建议的时候可没想到它会给你带来这么大的麻烦，我只是觉得……”

“地球需要保护，而你无法对此视而不见。”史蒂夫平静地看着他，眼里没什么情绪，谈不上赞许，也毫无责怪可言。

托尼愣神了几秒，转过头去避开他的目光，声音低了些，“你要离开纽约了？”

“对，还有些其他的事需要我处理。”

“去找那个……冬日战士？”托尼又咬了一口，糖粒在舌尖融化。

“对。”

“挺好，你和过去为数不多的联系之一。”

“你也是。”

托尼眨了眨眼，忘了嚼东西，“……我？因为我姓斯塔克？”

史蒂夫垂下一点眼睫看他，否认道，“不完全如此。”他看见托尼唇角沾了一点糖粒，随他说话而上下起伏，刺眼得很，于是鬼使神差地伸出手去碰了碰他的嘴唇，托尼剩下的话断在嗓子眼里，愣愣地望着他。

“……粘上糖了。”史蒂夫有点讪讪。

托尼迟缓地舔了舔嘴唇，不再继续话题，只是把最后一口甜甜圈递到史蒂夫嘴边，“你得尝尝，挺好吃的。”史蒂夫没说话，他当然知道好吃，纽约一战之后他就点过一次了，很甜，像是托尼会喜欢的东西。

他们并肩坐在楼顶，没再说别的，谁也没提回去的事。只是夜忽然变得很短暂，天已经微微亮起来了，远方楼宇之间显现出一点鱼肚白，建筑的轮廓掺杂了光亮，浓墨晕染开来，逐渐变得朦胧。快要日出了。

托尼把他送回公寓的屋顶，褪下面甲，还没来得及说再见的时候忽然停住，表情古怪地盯着他看，“你嘴角也沾了东西。”

史蒂夫皱着眉舔了舔，托尼一直摇头说还在还在，到最后终于忍不住叹了一声，“我帮你。”

然后他吻住了史蒂夫。

这吻太轻盈，却意料之外的温柔，混着甜巧克力的气息。史蒂夫错愕地睁大眼睛，可是吻甚至短暂到甚至未及反应就结束了，托尼略带着点笑意看着他，发丝微乱，“我在纽约等你回来。”

他随即合上面甲，转身离开，金属碰撞发出铿铿的响声，史蒂夫略有些失神地望着他远去的背影，这藏在钢铁战衣里的人却有着那样柔软微带着凉意的双唇，温柔的吻。

晨曦初启，朝霞翻滚着层云卷来，金红战衣沐浴在同样耀眼的光芒里，他穿过层层楼宇，像要融化进朝阳里去。

Fin.


End file.
